


Foolish Old Men

by ChillyPsycho



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyPsycho/pseuds/ChillyPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro can't seem to figure out why Clint's been avoiding him all of a sudden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Old Men

It took a while for Pietro to notice. At first he brushed it off as Clint not hearing him, or being too far lost in thought to reply. It didn’t happen always. Sometimes after missions, early mornings or late at night when Pietro would sneak down to the kitchen and catch the other doing the same. But Clint would still smile that damn smile that made things quiver in Pietro’s body and act perfectly normal. So he put it from his mind.

Because of their mutual dislike in the beginning, helped in no part by the fact they were on opposite sides during the whole Ultron fiasco, no one expected them to become friends. At first Clint would say he owed the brat one for saving his life, but as time went by, they became almost inseparable. They still threw insults at one another and had heated arguments. But more times than not they could be found training or pranking the other Avengers.

But then they returned from a mission to Uganda and sometimes became every single time.

“Clint!” Pietro called the other man, frowning when he received no response. It had been the third time that day that the other had avoided him, and as fast as Speedy was in the field, Steve had initiated a no powers rule in the common areas. Something about too many accidents happening. Huffing he watched the other disappear down the hall.

The next time it happened was at dinner. Pietro was loading his plate when he turned, slamming into a solid object. His eyes slowly worked their way up a body that he refused to admit he knew too well, having spent a large amount of time eyeing it from the corner of his eye in training. Turning red he stepped away, ignoring his body’s yell for him to stay pressed against that ridiculously well-defined chest.

 

“Clint. I am sorry. I did not see you there.” He chanced a glance upwards, noticing the frown. Clint grunted before pushing past, his face red.

“What?” He looked around the kitchen, wondering if anyone else had just seen the strange encounter. Wanda was looking between the two in confusion as she whispered to Nat and Tony had a smirk on his face. Yet everyone else seemed not to notice. With a huff, Pietro returned to the table, lost in thought.

It went on for two more days, Clint was not only ignoring Pietro but avoiding him completely. In turn Pietro was getting more and more frustrated. After watching Clint leave abruptly when he entered the training room, Pietro decided enough was enough. Chasing after the other he put on a bit of speed, catching up as the other was opening his door. Glaring he waited until Clint noticed him, swallowing the satisfaction when he was allowed into Clint’s room.

“What do you need Kid? I’m in a hurry.” Clint leaned against a chair, folding his arms as he turned his attention to the younger man. Pietro forgot what it was like to have all of Clint’s concentration on him and took a moment, before remembering the reason he was there.

“You are avoiding me.” Frowning he stepped closer. “Why? Have I done something wrong?”

Clint blinked in surprise, silent for a moment before shaking his head. “No, of course not. I’ve just been busy.”

“Don’t lie to me. You do not reply when I call and you leave any room the moment I enter. I thought we were friends but clearly I was wrong. At least give me the courtesy of telling me what it is so I can fix it.” His voice rising to a yell as he spoke he waited for a reply. Clint’s eyes flickered upward from his lips and Pietro frowned, he kept doing that. Was there something on them?

“Shit. I didn’t think you would notice that well. It has nothing to do with you-“

The rest of his words were blared out by an alarm and Pietro jumped. Shaking his head he moved to the door, gesturing in the direction of the noise. “We will continue on later, yes?” Seeing the other man nod he sped off.

Pietro was more than surprised when the plane took off and his favorite archer was not there. Pietro was more than surprised when the plane took off and his favorite archer was not there. “Clint is not joining us?” He glanced between the other Avengers before focusing on Steve.

“Not this time.” The Captain shook his head, glancing up at the boy distracted. “Problem with his tech. Nothing serious.”

His words left Pietro even more confused but before he could figure it out, they reached the destination and he had to put it aside for now.

The mission was supposed to be an easy one. Get in, take some goons out and rescue the hostage. But Pietro had taken a surprise hit to his thigh. The last thing he remembered was Wanda yelling and the numbness in his thigh before everything went black.

The first thing Pietro noticed was the pain in his leg. After that was the constant beep of the heart monitor and the warmth against his arm. Groaning he opened his eyes. He recognized the med wing from his stay after the battle with Ultron. Turning his head he looked at the body slumped forward in a chair. The person was covered in a sweater, the hood covering his face but Pietro already knew who his company was. He did after all, spend a lot of time watching Clint. He could feel the hot breath against his wrist as he slowly tugged it away, careful not to waken the sleeping man as he slid the hood off. He let his fingers drag through the golden strands, finally allowing himself to find out if the hair was as soft as it looked.

“Hmm.” The body moved and Clint turned his face towards Pietro who had to stop his laugh. “You’re awake.” His voice was deeper than normal with the hint of a rasp from sleep.

“I am.” Pietro watched the other, tilting his head as he studied. “I… Was hit.” They both looked towards his leg and Clint lifted the blanket slightly to show him the bandage around his thigh.

“Bullet nicked your artery. You’re lucky you heal so fast or it would have been a lot more serious.” Clint rubbed the sleep from his face. “I should have been there.”

“Why weren’t you? Steve said you couldn’t because of your tech.” He waited, the question hanging between them.

Sighing Clint leaned closer, his left hand reaching up towards his ear. “It has to do with why I was avoiding you. It’s not something I like to share. Cap doesn’t even know, just Stark and Nat.” He paused, staring away from Pietro’s face. “When I was younger I got into a…accident. I ended up losing my hearing completely. Shield made me some aids that let me do my job, but last mission they broke. Stark offered to work on them but until he finished I couldn’t hear anything. And I didn’t want anyone to know especially you.”

All the pieces clicked into place, making Pietro feel like an idiot for not noticing sooner. “You are a fool old man.” He said the words with a chuckle. Reaching out he tugged at Clint’s arm, encouraging him to come closer. “Have you not realized that I like you? A small thing like not being able to hear means nothing to me.” He smirked as their lips touched, gentle at first but turning more insistent. Breaking away for a breath he pressed their foreheads together, basking in happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my tumblr :Lordofthedickrings so check out there if you want to see all my stories. I hope you enjoy it and please, I love to hear your opinions on my work.


End file.
